Denmark
Denmark (Danish: Danmark) is a character in Head Soccer and was added with Israel and Australia in September 2013 (Update 2.1). He has red hair, red eyebrows and a devious smile. His Power Shot can be very difficult to block. If you keep a distance from him, it is almost a guaranteed goal, but get up close, and you should be able to block it. He also has a special Counter Attack. If you have any questions about the character Denmark, please ask them here. Power Shots Denmark's Power Shot is Missile Launcher Shot. Denmark's Power Shot is similar to Asura and Ireland's Power Shot. He fires rockets at the opponent and causes a few explosions. However, since the real ball comes in the middle of Denmark's power while the opponent can still go through Denmark, the player can bounce the ball back, through Denmark and into his goal. Although if you jump straight away you will be knocked back and unable to jump again until the ball has already gone in. The best way to use this is by using it high in the air. The opponent might not block the missile with the ball that way and it can go in the goal of the opponent. Counter Attack Like Greece, Luxembourg and every character that comes after Colombia, Denmark has a special Counter Attack. It's the Laser Shooter Shot. Denmark will put a laser shooter in his head, and then shoot a fastball evolved in light or "beam". If the opponent attempts to deflect but doesn't counter, he'll disappear in a similar way to the deflecting of the Sparta Shot or Spear Shot. Costume: Technology Costume In Arcade Denmark wears a Technology Costume. Every 5 seconds he shoots lasers. If you touch them, you are under voltage for 2 seconds. When under voltage, you can't move and use power shot. This is an SS rank costume and to get it, you must pay 1,200,000 points after winning against Cyborg in Survival with this costume. Unlock Requirements Win the Major League without conceding more than 10 goals or unlock with 3,500,000 points. Collage Click here to see the collage of Denmark. Glitches There is a useful glitch with Denmark, Australia and Israel. To unlock them, you only have to win every game in the specific league, and it does not matter how many goals have you conceded. Or, you win the league the first time you play it. History Trivia *Denmark is one of 6 Characters in the game with red hair. The other ones are Argentina, Mexico, Thailand, Croatia, and Finland. *He is the second Nordic/Fenno-Scandinavian Country. The other one is Sweden. In Update 5.1, Finland was added and he is the third Nordic/Fenno-Scandinavian country. *He is one of the few characters that show their teeth. *He is the boss in Stage 11 of Death Mode. d Category:European Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Red Haired Characters Category:White Characters Category:Black Eyed Characters Category:Characters from Update 2.1 Category:Characters with Multiple Power Shots Category:Characters that Own a Standard Costume Category:Bosses in Death Mode